


Времена года

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Маленькие кадры из их жизни.
Relationships: Maeva Méline/Solal





	Времена года

Зимой он приносит ей горячий чай в гримёрку, дует на свои обожженные пальцы, прежде чем прикоснуться ими к её плечу.  
\- Черный с мятой, - сообщает он, - Как ты любишь.  
Маэва поднимает глаза: один накрашен, второй - нет, и Солаль смотрит в тот, на котором пока нет грима. Она не отвечает - только улыбается и чуть поводит плечом, чтобы позволить пальцам Солаля скользнуть по своей коже.  
\- Холодно, - говорит она, и Солаль представляет, как потом, после спектакля, он накинет своё тёплое пальто ей на плечи и, может быть, коснётся губами её макушки у самой двери её дома.

Весной она заходит в аптеку за два квартала от театра, потому что больше не может выносить его сдавленный кашель. Она присаживается на край его стола и протягивает таблетки от аллергии в серебристом блистере.  
\- Ты бы ещё курить бросил, - замечает она, подменяя пачку сигарет таблетками.  
Солаль поднимает глаза: красные от аллергии, с чуть припухшими веками, и Маэва, сжалившись, гладит Солаля по волосам. Тот замирает, только чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы позволить пальцам Маэвы скользнуть по его шее между линией волос и воротником камзола.  
\- Ты меня спасаешь, - говорит он, и Маэва представляет, что скажут гримёры, если она сейчас наклонится и губами снимет выступившие в уголках его глаз слёзы.

Летом он мажет её плечи кремом от загара и внезапно чувствует, какие грубые у него руки по сравнению с её мягкой кожей. Дует ветер, подхватывая пряди её лёгких волос, и они щекочут Солалю щёки и губы, путаются в щетине на подбородке, но он не отворачивается и даже не позволяет себе зажмуриться.  
\- Ромашки, - говорит он, наклонившись к уху Маэвы, и чувствует, как её плечи покрываются мурашками, только он не знает, от его шёпота или от ветра. - И мёд.  
\- Шампунь, - она пожимает плечами и даже не пытается отстраниться, когда Солаль кончиками пальца в креме касается её обнаженной поясницы.  
Он поглаживает едва заметные ямочки над поясом льняной юбки и думает, что надо купить себе такой же. Просто чтобы его подушка пахла её волосами.

Осенью она накрывает его своим зонтом, поймав за локоть на крыльце. Капли бьются о ткань, и её сердце колотится почти так же быстро. Дует ветер, и она ёжится, но не решается поднять глаза. Так и смотрит, как Солаль расстегивает пуговицы на своём плаще. Он отбирает у неё зонт и прижимает к себе, пряча от ветра под полой плаща.  
\- Ну что, - спрашивает он, и она закрывает глаза, вдыхая запах табака, ромашек и мёда от его свитера, - Так и будем стоять? - она замирает в его руках, когда он продолжает: - Или я звоню жене и говорю, что сегодня не приду домой?  
Она поднимает глаза, и он наклоняется, чтобы губами снять выступившие в уголках её глаз слёзы.


End file.
